The present invention relates to a geared motor of which housing accommodates a motor and a speed reduction gear therein.
Geared motors have been used as a driver of every industrial apparatus, therefore, the geared motors have undergone various requests such as an inexpensive cost, smaller body, higher output, higher efficiency, lower noise, longer service-life and the like.
There are two types of geared motors from a structure view of point:
(a) a discrete type: A motor and a speed reduction gear are produced independently, and then they are coupled together.
(b) a unitary type: Parts of a motor and a speed reduction gear are shared with each other.
In the case of the discrete type, the sections to be coupled must be precisely fit into the others, thus the dimensions thereof must be precisely measured. On the other hand, the unitary type is free from a precise fitting, and this is convenient for users. Thus the demand of the unitary type has increased recently.
This unitary type is further classified into a cylindrical model and a housing model. A conventional geared motor of the cylindrical model in the unitary type is hereinafter described.
In FIG. 5, speed reduction gear 52 includes a reduction mechanism in a case. Induction motor 51 and speed reduction gear 52 are assembled into a geared motor. An shaft of induction motor 51 is coupled to speed reduction gear 52 with an orthogonal gear such as a hypoid gear, and the speed is reduced by the speed reduction gear, then an output shaft is driven.
In this structure, the geared motor includes a large cylindrical induction motor in its longitudinal direction, so that a part of the motor lies substantially off the case of the speed reduction gear. As a result, the shape of face to which the induction motor is mounted has some restriction, therefore, dimensions related to the mounting could not be downsized. When the geared motor shown in FIG. 5 is mounted to an apparatus, a shaft to be driven of the apparatus is coupled to an output shaft of the geared motor, and yet, an anti revolving device of the motor is required.
Since the geared motor as shown in FIG. 5 has a cylindrical motor, the anti-revolving device cannot be mounted on the outer face of the motor, thus anti-revolving-plate 53 is independently required.
As one of the advantages of this direct coupling to the section to be driven, the shape of the motor should not stick out from the apparatus when the motor is mounted to the outer wall of the apparatus, and a thinner body in axial direction is particularly demanded.
The European market and the food industry among others demand dust-proof and waterproof functions on apparatuses, thus the apparatuses need motors free from covers and yet keep dust-proofing as well as waterproofing.
The conventional cylindrical geared motor needs a seal on the speed reduction gear per se in addition to another seal on the coupling section between the speed reduction gear and the motor for dust-proofing and waterproofing. However, this structure still does not provide perfect dust-proof or waterproof function.
Further, a speed control function on the geared motor side has been required because the apparatuses have been recently demanded to have higher and more versatile functions. The geared motor thus desirably has a control circuit therein. As a result, new requirements such as preparing a space for the circuit, dust-proof and waterproof functions for the circuit arise.
The present invention addresses these problems discussed above and aims to provide a downsized geared motor in a slim body with excellent maneuverbility and strict air-tightness.
A geared motor of the present invention comprises the following elements in order to solve the problems discussed above:
an approx. rectangular housing; and
a motor and a speed reduction gear situated in the housing,
the geared motor is characterized in that: a hollow-output-shaft of the speed reduction gear is directly coupled to a shaft to be driven of an external apparatus, and the external apparatus holds an outer circumference of the housing.
A geared motor of the present invention comprises the following elements:
an approx. rectangular housing; and
a motor and a speed reduction gear situated in the housing,
the geared motor is characterized in that: the speed reduction gear has a hollow output shaft and the housing has an anti-revolving function.
A geared motor of the present invention is characterized in that: a motor bracketxe2x80x94holding a bearing which journals an output shaft of the motorxe2x80x94holds a bearing of a speed reduction gear having parallel shafts. The bearing of the speed reduction gear is disposed inside of the brush-less motor in an axial direction free from interfering with the motor coil.
A geared motor of the present invention is characterized in that the housing is divided in a direction orthogonal to an output shaft, and the faces divided are sealed with sealing member.
A geared motor of the present invention is characterized in that: a circuit of the motor is mounted on a side face of the housing or within the housing.
A geared motor in accordance with an exemplary embodiment of the present invention is characterized in that: the anti-revolving function is formed by at least one of a screw section, recess section, or protruded section.
A geared motor in accordance with an exemplary embodiment of the present invention is characterized in that: the anti-revolving function is provided at the farthest place on the surface of the housing from the output shaft, and is disposed parallel with the output shaft.
A geared motor of the present invention comprises the following elements:
an approx. rectangular housing; and
a motor and a speed reduction gear situated in the housing,
the geared motor is characterized in that: both of a brush-less motor having concentrated windings on each tooth of the stator iron and a motor bracket holding a bearing, which journals an output shaft of the brush-less motor, hold the bearing of the speed reduction gear having parallel shafts, and the bearing of the speed reduction gear is disposed inside of the brush-less motor in an axial direction free from interfering with the motor coil.
A geared motor in accordance with an exemplary embodiment of the present invention is characterized in that: an idle gear is used for torque transmission between an output shaft gear of the motor and a first stage gear of the speed reduction gear, and the main purpose of the idle gear is not speed reduction.
A geared motor of the present invention comprises the following elements:
an approx. rectangular housing; and
a motor and a speed reduction gear situated in the housing,
the geared motor is characterized in that: the housing is divided in a direction orthogonal to an output shaft, and the faces divided are sealed with sealing member.
A geared motor of the present invention in accordance with an exemplary embodiment of the present invention is characterized in that: grooves are provided on the divided faces, and viscous sealing member is applied to the grooves.
A geared motor of the present invention in accordance with an exemplary embodiment of the present invention is characterized in that: a terminal box for powering the motor is provided on a face other than the face used for mounting the housing.
A geared motor of the present invention comprises the following elements:
an approx. rectangular housing; and
a motor and a speed reduction gear situated in the housing,
the geared motor is characterized in that: a circuit of the motor is mounted on a side face of the housing or within the housing.
As such, when the hollow shaft of the speed reduction gear is directly coupled to the shaft to be driven of the external apparatus, the geared motor can be mounted to the external apparatus by just holding the outer circumference of the housing.
This geared motor has an anti-revolving function on the housing, so that the hollow shaft and the shaft to be driven of the apparatus are directly coupled. This structure improves the mountability to the apparatus.
The anti-revolving function is provided at the farthest place on the housing from the output shaft, so that less force is required to fixedly secure the geared motor.
Since the bearing of speed reduction gear is disposed inside the brush-less motor in the axial direction and free from interfering with the motor coils, the housing width of the geared motor in axial direction can be shortened.
The housing accommodating the motor and the speed reduction gear is divided and the divided faces of housing are sealed. This is a simple sealing structure and yet this seal functions as dust-proofing as well as waterproofing.
A terminal box is disposed on a face other than the face used for mounting the housing, thus the mountability is improved.
Further, the circuit is mounted on a side face of the housing or within the housing, the housing functions as a radiator of the circuit.